The Nine Lives of Selina Kyle
by Nygma551
Summary: Sequel to The Compulsive Enigmatic. After The Riddler is murdered, Catwoman is devastated and her life hits an all time low. When her friends warn her she is in danger, she sets out to get her claws into Edward's killer. Pairings: Catnigma, Poisonedlaughter, FreezyQuinn. Disclaimer, I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: Life's a bitch, now so am I

Selina Kyle lay in Edward's bed. She had been in this bed since her Edward was brutally taken from her and she hadn't moved since. She had black mascara lines running down her face from excessive crying. She turned her head too where he usually lay and she felt nothing but incredible hatred for herself because she let him die. Bruce Wayne had called a few times to see if she wanted to go out but she kept screaming at him because she blamed him for this. He hadn't called since she busted his nose for insulting Edward due to his Riddler persona (in her defence, she warned him not to go there). Her phone buzzed on the table beside her, she picked it up and seen Ivy's picture on screen. She answered.

"What?" She realised how mean she sounded. She didn't care.

"Hello Selina, how are you holding up?" For once Pamela actually sounded sympathetic.

"I'm…fine" She didn't even convince herself.

"Well you have to get up."

"Why?" She didn't like the thought of getting up.

"Because I'm asking you too" The dominance of Pamela Isley.

"No deal" And Selina Kyle comes back with a bang.

"Well we're not leaving this apartment until you come out" Damn! Game set and match.

"Who's we?"

"Come out and see" Selina hung up and groaned. She practically fell out of the bed and grabbed her black housecoat. She threw it on and slowly opened the door. This felt horrible. She walked into the main room and tried too fake a smile at the faces staring at her. Jonathan Crane, Jack Napier, Pamela Isley, Harvey Dent and Jervis Tetch all sat in the living room and looked up at her. Pamela walked over and hugged Selina tight.

"Everything is going to be alright, Selina, Ok?" Ivy whispered into her ear while stroking her hair.

"I guess" She sighed and followed Ivy over to the sofa. Then something strange happened. Ivy sat down and Joker put his arm around her. Selina raised an eyebrow and looked at Ivy. Ivy then realised and blushed.

"Oh, you didn't know? Jack and I are dating" Selina's head hurt.

"Since when?"

"Just after Eddy…." Selina felt a pain as soon as Pamela said his name. She turned too Joker.

"What about Harley?" Joker looked toward the floor. For once he wasn't smiling.

"She left me for Freeze. I originally thought it as for Bane but I later found out that after Batman accidentally pulled the plug on Nora, Victor started seeing Harley as more than just a criminal" Joker looked tired when he spoke.

"Why did you think it was Bane?" Selina didn't like this kind of thing. This was usually where Edward helped.

"Harley told me it was Bane she was leaving me for because if I got really angry and put a hit on him, Bane wouldn't have died and that would keep the ice man safe from me"

"How did you find out it was Freeze?"

"Supposedly, Ed told Pamela before the mission." He squeezed her closer too him. "Which is odd because I never knew they were close but when Ed was gone" Pain seemed too hit Selina and Pamela as he said that. His Girlfriend and his best friends all still missed him? This is the kind of thing he'd pride himself on. Joker continued.

"Pamela realised I wasn't at his funeral and she came over too tell me how much of a horrible person I was but I argued that since there wasn't a body, there was no point in having a funeral. She realised I was upset and comforted me. She then told me all the information that Ed had wanted her to pass on and one thing lead to another and now its me and Pam" He kissed her on the cheek and his big, blood red grin reappeared. Jonathan spoke next, he pushed his long hair out f his eyes and looked at Selina.

"We're not here for a social visit, Selina" Everyone else seemed too avoid her gaze.

"What's wrong?" She was slightly afraid now.

"Edward was on the phone too me as he was murdered. I over heard the killer mention your name and I contacted everyone to warn you. You have too get somewhere safe." Selina sat shocked. Crane was the first too admit Edward was murdered and Selina didn't like the thought at all.

"I'm not leaving" Crane sighed and motioned with his hand for Joker to take over.

"Listen Whiskers, if you don't leave here, it will be easier for whoever killed Ed, to get you and we can't risk losing another friend."

"I am not leaving Edward's apartment!" She stormed into the room again and lay down on the bed. She screamed into the pillow and then lay in silence. After a while she heard the others leave.

When it got dark, Selina got into the shower and washed herself and her hair. She got out, dried and brushed her blonde hair and put on her catsuit. She climbed out the bedroom window, up the fire escape and on to the roof. If Eddy's killer was looking for her, they were going to get her and they weren't going to like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Penguin

Selina got dressed and sat in the living room. She was idly waiting on Oswald Cobblepot to arrive at the apartment and read out Edward's will. She was waiting so patiently because she knew that there would be nothing new here. Ozzie would waddle in and squawk on about how Ed's death was a tragedy and how he left the following things to her. She knew it would be tough to accept he was actually gone and that all of his things would go to her but she was quite calm since she hoped this would be her coping mechanism, her way of dealing with Edward being gone. She sat in the chair with her feet up, sipping tea. The socks on her feet belonged to Edward, read and black stripes (obviously a present from Harley), they were too big for her but she didn't care. _Yeah Selina, _she thought to herself, _you ca definitely cope and accept he's gone but you can still wear some of his clothes. _She ignored the mocking voice in her head, she could deal with this and still wear his socks if she wanted too!

There was a wrapped at the door and she heard the faint puff of a cigar outside.

"Come in!"

The Penguin waddled through the door, leaned his umbrella against the wall and sat in the chair facing her. He opened his black leather brief case and took out a folder with a piece of paper in it. He took out the paper and adjusted his monocle.

"Now, shall we start?" Oswald looked either nervous or tired. For the Penguin this was unusual. Selina was now suddenly worried.

"Yes, we might as well" Oswald looked down at the page and read out what was written. Basically, Selina got the apartment and everything in it, Jack got all of The Riddler's safe house and hideouts and Oswald got a check to cover all of Edward's tabs at the lounge. The rest of his money went to Selina. Selina thanked Oswald for reading out Edwards will and keeping it safe for so long. As Oswald was walking out the door, he turned and looked up at Selina.

"Is everything ok then?"

"Yes, everything is fine" She tried a small smile.

"Selina, is there anything I can do?

"If it isn't too much, can you leave Eddie's will here?" Oswald took the document out of his briefcase and handed it to her.

"Thanks Ozzie" He then exited the apartment. Selina went to set the will on the table when she seen something.

"Oh no…"

The little green card sat on the table, on it was a big black question mark. She looked at it for a number of seconds and then she picked it up. It was one of his. But how? He was gone! She opened it up and read it. It read:

_I can be cracked,_

_I can be made,_

_I can be played._

_What am I?_

Tears ran down her face as she read it. She needed to find out how this got here and, knowing Eddie, it meant she had to follow it. The answer was easy, A Joke, which meant she would have to go see Jack and find out what this all meant. She was going to go full Eddie on this and find out how and why this was here and what it meant. She went into the bedroom and put on her catsuit.

"I don't know what is going on and I don't like this, but if it means answer about Edward's death, I'm going to find out!"


	3. Chapter 3: Danced with the devil

_**Bang! **_The door of the funhouse fell down and Selina stormed in over the top of it. She walked into the main section and called out.

"JACK!" She roared.

"M'yes?" Jack came skipping from his office with a big stupid grin on his face. Selina ran at the clown and grabbed by the throat. She kept charging, while holding the shocked jester, and slammed him against the nearest wall and held him there. He choked and spluttered as she gripped him by the 0neck with her claws. She stared directly into his eyes as he flopped like a fish on a line against the wall.

"Do you know why I'm here, Napier?" He gasped for breath and shook his head frantically. She flung him aside, reached into her cat suit and withdrew the green, question mark clad, riddle. Upon seeing it, Joker let out a cough and a deranged chuckle. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Je-sus, Whiskers! Why didn't you say it was about Ol' Ed? I've got just what you're looking for in my desk!" He pranced into his office, chuckling as he went. You wouldn't think that Catwoman had just dug her claws into his chalk white neck if you watched him search frantically through the desk's drawers. She walked into the messy office and looked around as he hunted through the desk. The walls were full of blueprints for death-traps and plans that would kill the Batman. The rest if the office contained balls of paper, some chattering teeth and a picture of Ivy that was placed on his desk.

"AH-HA!" Joker exclaimed from behind his desk. He jumped up frantically and held up a black piece of paper with a green question mark pattern on it. He leaned across the desk and handed it to Selina.

"There you go, Furball! Eddy-Boy gave that to me before the big plan to off Batsy. He said I had to give it to you if you ever came to me with that one. " Selina opened it up and read the riddle inside.

_Riddle me this,_

_What can go up the chimney down, But can't go down the chimney up?_

Selina automatically knew that it was an umbrella, which meant that she had to go to see the Penguin. She thanked Jack and made her way out to her car. As she started it, Jack danced over and tapped the window. Selina put the window down and Joker leaned in.

"Hey Cats, you wouldn't mind giving me your apartment key, would you? You see, Edward left me his safe houses but the keys are at your place." Joker grinned and Selina fished in her bag and retrieved the keys. She handed them to the clown who leaned out, faked a tip of a hat and strutted away. Selina put up the window and as she drove away she heard Joker shout and go into a fight of laughter.

"Y'all come back now, you hear?" Selina sighed and drove off to go see Ozzie about this new conundrum.

Joker unlocked the apartment door and strolled into the living room. He searched frantically for the keys to the safe house and hummed to himself. He walked over to the kitchen area and noticed a familiar shine behind his reflection in the kettle. He spun around in enough time to dodge then knife and kick his attacker in the side. The attacker quickly recovered and lunged at him again, Joker pointed the flower on his blazer and gassed the attack who fell to the ground choking and wheezing due to the knock out gas. Joker kicked him in the head and kneeled on his chest. His attacker coughed and struggled, causing him to drop his weapon. Joker leaned closer and looked at the man whom he knew.

"What on earth are you doing her, Zsazz?" Joker chuckled at the other rouge. Zsazz gasped at the man who he had just tried to kill.

"Oh God! I didn't mean to kill you Clown. I was sent to kill the Cat" Zsazz glanced around frantically.

"And why would you want to kill her?" Joker questioned.

"Hush sent me so he didn't get his hands dirty!" Joker looked up at the ceiling and pondered Elliot's intentions. While he was pondering, Zsazz edged over slightly, inch by inch, and gripped his knife. He lunged up and drove the knife toward Joker's chest.

"AGGGGHHHHHH!" A large swiping noise sounded and a scream rang through the apartment.

Victor Zsazz fell back, clutching his wounded shoulder and fell back. Joker dived off him and looked around frantically. A voice came from a shadowy corner of the room.

"You're lucky I was here to save you, Napier! " The voice mocked. Joker recognised the voice and smiled.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to hear from you so earlier into the plan! " Joker chuckled and walked toward the shadow. The mysterious figure raised a hand to stop the Joker coming any closer.

"Did she take the bait?" The man's tone was suddenly serious.

"Yes, I gave her the other one and told her I got it before the Bat plan" Joker smiled at his little triumph.

"Good, good. It's all coming together nicely. I want you and the straw man here tomorrow to sort out that other thing " Joker nodded frantically.

"Of course! I'll contact him when I go home" There was silence and Joker presumed that the meeting was over so he went and brought Zsazz' body out to his van and went in to clean up the mess so Selina wouldn't suspect anything. He then left and journeyed back to his fun house. _Things to do people to see!_ He thought and laughed away to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Who's holding the umbrella?

Selina pulled into the empty car park and parked at the back doors of the lounge. She locked the car and went inside to look for the little, fat owner of the joint. She heard a familiar squawking from the office section upstairs. She slinked up the large staircase and through a door marked "Oswald Cobblepot - Boss". The Penguin slammed the phone down angrily and light up another cigar. _Nobody can do anything right in this damned town! _He thought as he puffed angrily.

"Oh Ozzie! Is anyone home?" He heard someone purr from the door way.

Selina walked over and sat on the desk in front of the Penguin. The Penguin adjusted his top hat and set his cigar in the ash tray.

"And to what do I owe the please, Miss Kyle?" He leaned toward the feline and fixed his monocle.

"Well truth be told, this is not a social visit." She set the two cards on the desk "What can you tell me about these?" Oswald squawked suddenly and looked away. Selina flicked her fingers out to reveal her shinning, sharp claws.

"Now Ozzie, I'm not in the mood for games!" She hissed.

"Ok, I'll talk!" He said frantically "Edward informed me that if you showed up with these after he had died, that I had to tell you to take another look at the will!" She hopped of his desk and walked to the door.

"Thanks Pengy, I'll be in touch!" She called as she exited the lounge.

Selina drove back to the apartment and ran inside. She went over to the coffee table and picked up the will. _What does he mean, I'm looking at it and nothing is different? _She pondered but then had an idea. She held the will up to the light and, sure enough, found the encrypted message.

_Hey Diddle, Diddle, Time for a Riddle!_

_What kind of plant wouldn't wither and die, if she caught a certain laughing man's eye?_

Selina set it down and got in her car.

"Ivy better be in her greenhouse or I'm taking a pair of hedge-clippers to it!" Selina threatened through gritted teeth.

Selina entered the green house and looked around for the poisoned siren. Suddenly a large flower in the centre unfolded and set down Poison Ivy. Ivy strolled over to Catwoman and smiled.

"Greeting Kitty, How are you?" Selina frowned.

"Cut the crap, Pam! You're the answer to my resent riddle so just give me my next one and I'll be on my way!" Pamela jumped back a bit due to her friend's irritated demand.

" Selina Honey, you have it all wrong. I haven't got a riddle but I do have a folder"

As Selina drove back to her apartment she pondered what had just happened. Joker and Penguin had both had riddles but Ivy had this folder? She hoped that this was the last thing because she was tired and annoyed at all of this. She walked into the apartment and set the folder down on the counter and sat herself down in front of it; She was about to open it when suddenly the door flew open and two people walked in. Joker and Scarecrow both walked and stood facing Selina, who was very annoyed at the intrusion.

"What is it?" She demanded. Scarecrow nudges Joker to begin.

"Well fluffy, it's to do with the recent riddles you have been finding. We have some information that we think you may have an interest in…" Joker smiled.

"This is why…" Crane had walked over to the window and had interrupted from there "…We are here." Suddenly a large gun shot was heard and the glass behind Jonathan exploded. The three rouges hit the deck and covered their heads. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Selina and Jack dashed to the window and Crane rose. The three looked out and say the attacker, Deadshot, being beat up by the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Batman handcuffed Deadshot and through him into the Bat-Wing. He then looked across and spotted the three rouges staring at him through the window. Joker, Catwoman and Scarecrow ran to the kitchen and hid behind the counter, for a moment there was silence then suddenly they heard Batman land in the living room. Batman walked around the counter and gripped both Scarecrow and Joker buy the neck and lifted them up.

"You are both going back to Arkham!" He growled at the villains. Joker sniggered and Scarecrow sighed. Catwoman watched her friends try and plead with the Dark Knight but Batman was having none of their excuses. Suddenly it all hit Selina, the riddles, an attempt to assassinate her, the death of her beloved Riddler and now **HIS **intrusion into her life again. She jumped up of the ground and marched over to the Bat, she looked him right in the eye and then punched him right in the face. Batman dropped the two rouges and gripped his face in shock. Selina kicked him in the chest, which knocked him over, and placed her razor sharp heel just above his throat.

"Listen to me to me right now, Batman!" The authority in her voice right now would have made Killer Croc's growl sound like a kitten's mew. "I want you to go back across to your little toy plane, I want you to find out who Lawton was working for and then toss his sorry ass in Blackgate. I don't want to see you within smelling distance of my friends or next to near this apartment! I want you to leave me alone to solve this myself just as Nygma would have wanted and I expect you to pay for my window! GOT IT?" She moved her heel closer to the Batman's jugular vein and he gave a understanding nod. She moved he heel and he got up and flew out the window. She help a stunned Joker and a slightly panicked Scarecrow up from her floor, they both thanked her and Joker told her he'd send Pamela around in the next couple of days to explain a few things. When they left Selina sat down and smiled, she was proud of what she had just accomplished . In the next few days a new window was put in and paid for by Bruce Wayne. _Yep _Selina told herself _I'm glad I did that!_


	5. Chapter 5: Too many questions

Selina leaned on the counter in the kitchen; facing Poison Ivy sat on the counter and Harley Quinn who was having way too much fun on the spinning stool.

Selina had her hands in her head and fought back tears. She hadn't cried since after the funeral but now she felt like she was going to. She felt a hand touch her arm and glared up at the owner; it was Harley.

"Come on Kitty, you have ta' talk about it sometime!" Selina continued to glare at her so Harley retracted her hand and pouted. Selina returned her head to her hands and sighed.

"Red!" Harley urged Ivy to help. Ivy dropped down from the counter and faced Selina.

"Come on Lina! We're all shocked by this but you have to be strong, it's what he would have wanted"

Selina sighed and stood up. She picked up the folder that Ivy had given her form Eddie.

"Ok, this is what we've got so far" She opened the folder and pointed to the will "Eddie's Will had two pages. Only one page was shown to us and the other had to be found, which Pamela was asked to take care of by Ed" Both Harley and Ivy nodded "In the second part of the Will, we have dicovered that Edward was more of an enigma than even he showed because he had a brother" Selina sighed at the last part. Instead of a riddle, Ivy had a folder that contained a secret second half of his Will. In that half it read that Edward's family home and all of the family inheridance was to be given to James Nashton, a brother that no rouge knew exsisted. This quest he had sent her on was getting strenious.

"How could we not know he had a brother?" She said in disbelief. There was an uncomfortable silence. Ivy was the first to break it.

"Well to be perfectly honest Selina, he never spoke about his past" Selina nodded and sighed.

"I'm going" She got up from the kitchen counter and walked toward the door.

"Um Kitten...?" Harley called after her.

"Don't call me that!" Selina snapped and exited the apartment. She walked toward her car and started to think. She had a lot to procces recently. One was the story of Harley's return. During the plan to humilate Batman, Harley had run of with Bane, sending Joker into a spiral of rage and alcoholism. Edward had picked him back up but Harley had returned to her friends and told them the true story. She had told Joker that she had left him for abetter life with Bane but instead had left him for Victor Fries. Victor loved her because she was like his Nora and she loved him because he treated her right and she loved the doctor in him. The reason she had told Joker it was Bane was because she knew Bane could take it if Joker got vengeful. She had returned marking Edward's death due to their friendship and Ivy and Harley had no hard feelings between one another. Selina also had to procces the murder of her Eddie and the quest he had layed out for her. She suddenly approached the car and looked down at her leg. _Great _she thought _I have a rip in my favourite jeans! _Could this day get any worse? As she drove toward Edward's family home she thought to herself, _I'm sure as hell going to find out._

…

Selina pulled up outside the old house. She walked up to the door; the letter box read Nashton and the house number. She pondered what had happened recently, her boyfriend was leaving her clues from beyond the grave to some insight into his childhood, she had made Batman look like Batboy and now she had discovered that her boyfriend had a younger brother, James Nashton, that no-one knew even existed? Wow, so this was what it was like to date a dead Riddler! She sighed and pushed open the frail, old door that creaked loudly as she gently opened it and stepped inside. She looked around and seen furniture covered in white sheets, wallpaper peeling off the walls and an uncovered table which had some pictures and a box sitting on top. Selina walked over and looked at the pictures on the table; they showed little Eddie with his family and some of just him. She picked up one of two boys, one was Eddie because she noticed that his eyebrow was raised and that he had a cocky smirk on his face, Selina smiled at how cute Eddie had been as a kid, he had brown hair which was reddish in parts and he was leaning on a smaller boy. Selina squinted at the younger Nashton and realised she recognised him but she couldn't work out who it was so she put the picture down and looked at the box which had "_For James -?-" _scrolled on the top of it in green marker, _definitely from Ed_ Selina smiled and decided to take the box, she picked it up and put it in the passenger seat of her car. She then got into the car and drove back to the apartment.

Once she got in, she set the box down and was about to open it but a something caught her eye. She looked down at the flashing answering machine that stated she had a message, she pressed the play button and a familiar voice sprang out of the speaker.

"Hey there, Mittens!" Selina sighed at Joker enthusiasm, even to her answering machine "I just thought I'd remind you about Eddie-Boy's old security camera! In case you forgot about it…Well Adios!" The message cut and the answering machine beeped. Selina grabbed the box and ran into the bathroom.

"How could I forget about his God damn security camera?" Selina cursed herself for forgetting such an obvious thing. She pushed down on a hidden panel on the back wall causing the wall to slide a way and reveal a small dark room. In the room was a chair, a desk and a little television which showed the living room in black and white. Edward had installed the camera because he was convinced that Joker was taking the puzzles page out of his newspaper. Selina rewinded the tape back to the day of the first riddle, she could see herself talking to Jack, Pamela, Jonathan and Jervis and she hit play. As she let the tape play she routed through the box and took out what was inside, a copy of the will, the deed to the house, a cheque which covered their inheritance and something wrapped up in green paper. As she unwrapped it she looked at the T.V and watched herself let the other rouges out and go back to her bedroom. Selina sighed, no-one had left the riddle, or so she thought suddenly she saw someone slip into the apartment and set the riddle down. At first she hoped it may have been Eddie but the person stepped into the light and Selina looked at the screen in disbelief.

"No!" She said to herself. She was confused and then she looked down at the unwrapped package on her lap and suddenly it all made sense.

...

Catwoman snuck across the bridge of the Bat-cave; if anything had the information she needed it was the Bat-Computer. She sat down in Batman's seat and began to search "Edward Nygma" into the database when suddenly a hand reached over and turned the computer off. Selina spun around in the seat and glared angrily at Batman and stood to face him.

"I know why you're here, Catwoman" He spoke in Bruce Wayne's voice not as Batman.

"Am I correct then?" She spoke with a firm, strong tone so he knew that she only wanted answers and that she wouldn't take any of his crap.

"You're right. The identity of the other Nashton was a shock to me at first too but I checked the blood samples and they were a match" He never looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Well what can you tell me that I already don't know?" She put her hand on her hip and frowned at him.

"I know for a fact that he's at the house now to get his stuff and that he got more of his medication from the doctor so he should be sane enough to give you the answers you want" Batman then walk away and Selina left in search of the answers she needed.


	6. Chapter 6: Hush little baby

She stormed into the Nashton house and spotted a familiar man sitting on the floor, leaning against the table. His hat was off, for once, and was sat in front of him. She walked over to him and set the box in front of him, he fished inside and retrieve the wrapped up copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and gave her a looked that told her that he knew why she was here. Selina sat on the old floor facing him and waited for him to speak.

"My obsession with this book began during our childhood" Jervis Tech began "Edward had brought it home from the library and decided to read it. Of course he let me read it and I instantly fell in love with it and purcahsed a copy. Our dear mother used to read it to me every night and I would listen in complete content. Edward used to let me read a lot of the books he brought home but this was my favourite. He and I used to read the Lewis Carroll books and poems and Edward used to attempt to solve his riddles! It was a happier time." He looked at her with tears in his eyes and cradled the old book.

"Edward and I were normal children" He continued "Until that faithful night!" He looked down at the ground with wrath in his eyes. Selina looked down at him with concern.

"What happened, Jervis?" Her voice sounded small and mousey as she spoke, a dry crack from fighting back tears.

"Oh dear Cheshire, you wouldn't like it." He hugged the book and rocked back and forward.

"Please tell me...James?" Suddenly he stopped rocking and looked up at her.

"Nobody has called me that in a long, long time, dear Cheshire puss!" He looked at her with a child like wonder in his eyes. "So I'll tell you what happened but only because my late dear brother asked me to" He set the book back in the box and began the story.

"Our dear mother passed away when I was a mere boy and Edward was a teenager. Our druken lout of a father took care of us and beat Edward for his intelligence, he would nver harm me due to how much he reminded him of his late wife. Edward became more distant after each beating until that faithful night" He began to get teary again but continued "Our father came home one night and he was very, very drunk. That day Edward had proven his brilliance by besting every one at the school's puzzle challenge. He boasted all night and our father got mad and called him a cheat. He beat Edward horribly, then he turned his attention to me. I tried to run but he caught up and grabbed me by the shirt. Just as I prepared for the Jabberwocky's attack, Edward hit him over the head with a chair. As our father fell, so did I. Edward told me to hide in my room,lock the door and stay until he came to get me. I did as I was told and hid under my bed. I heard my father and brother fight and shout so I drowned out the noise with my beloved book. Eventually, Edward came and got me, father had been arrested and we were taken to live with our Aunt. Edward was cold and contemplative after that, he was locked in his room all the time with his puzzles and never spoke to anyone." Jervis sighed and looked up at Selina. Selina's heart broke at her boyfriend and his brother's awful past and began to wipe away tears.

"Eventually Edward moved away to Gotham and started to his carrer as the Riddler but before he left he told me two things, one, he loved me which he hadn't told me in years and two, find my Alice and there I would I would find my Wonderland" Selina stood to leave and approached the door but Jervis was behind her. She turned to face him, he stared up at her with his large brown eyes.

"You are my brother's Alice, keep him safe" Selina looked at him tearfully.

"How can I, He's dead?" Jervis shook his head and walked back into the house. Quoting as he went

"_Will you walk a little faster said a Withing to a snail..."_

Selina was hurt and confused but she returned to her car and journeyed home. She slumped into the apartement and let out a long sigh. Was this really what Edward had sent her all these riddles for? She was confused. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground and pinned on her back. She heard a click and saw a gun pressed to her head.

"You're a hard cat to track, Selina" Hush hovered over her with an evil smile beaming through his bandaged face. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get up.

"I remember the time I took your heart straight out of your chest" He mocked "But Batman stopped me so that didn't kill you" He leaned closer to her and dug the gun barrell deeper against her temple. "I thought killing the Riddler would have at least broke your heart but yet you are still breathing" After hearing those words she kicked and scratched but hee still pinned her. Anger rushed through ever inch of her body, he took her Eddie!

"So I realised" He continued, putting his finger on the trigger " The only way to kill a cat is to put her down yourself"


	7. Chapter 7: Don't say a word

She closed her eyes and excepted what was to come. She thought hard about only one thing, Edward. Hush's gun pressed deep into her temple, no escape!

"Ah" She heard another voice, she opened her eyes and watched as Hush fell off her and hit the ground. A crow bar swinging into him. "What's up Doc?" Joker stood above the other villian and held his crowbar like a sword. Selina shot up and watched as Ivy's vines held Hush down and Scarecrow stood above him, pointing his scythe at his throat.

"Jeez Graymalkin, you're getting too old for this!" Joker teased. Pamela, Jack and Jonathan all walked to see if she was alright.

"Thanks guys" She panted. Suddenly Ivy winched and Hush stood with a gun, pointed at Selina, in one hand and a knife, covered in the remains of the floral restraints, in the other. He loaded the gun and pointed it at Selina.

"ARRRGGGGGH!" Hush fell back and everyone froze. A projectile had just impaled his arm. He yanked it out and all four of the other rouges looked on in shock. Hush boiled with rage and was ready to lift his gun again.

"Point that gun at her again and the next one I throw is going into your head!" A familar voice warned from the darkness of the bedroom. Hush realised he was definatly outnumbered and fled out the door, leaving the projectile behind. Selina began to shake with disbelief as she looked at the blood soaked, golden knife on the floor. It question mark shaped handle shined in the daylight. She looked over to the bedroom and the mysterious figure strolled out of the shadows whistling the Ode to Joy. Edward Nygma walked toward Catwoman with his usual air of confidence in his step, never breaking eye contact with the shocked feline.

"And on the third day..." He mockingly quoted, a smirk creeping unto his face.

"Did you missme, darling?" She walked up to him and slapped him right across his smug face.

"I guess not" He chuckled. She gripped him by his green blazer and firmly kissed him, tears running down her face. She then whispered into his ear.

"You ever do that to me again and you'll loose these" She gripped him by his "pride" and warningly dug her nails in. She the gestured to their three friends "And I don't care who is watching!" They then parted and he turned to his companions.

"Selina dear, you will be more angry at these pathetic humans in a second" He adjusted his black tie and looked at the three rouges infront of him. "Now, raise your hand if you knew I wasn't dead" He grinned as Jonathan, in full burlap, and Jack, in all his Joker costume, slowly raised their hands like little children who have been caught doing something wrong. Edward could see Selina open her mouth in shock at the discovery.

"As punishment for your crimes against dear Selina" He continued "You two will explain to my Kitten, what has happened. While I and leafy go for a walk to discuss the plan I have set out" Edward and Pamela left the apartment and Selina sat on the sofa and went put her head in her hands.

"What the hell just happened!?" She shouted and heard Joker and Scarecrow scurry infront of her. She looked up at them, Scarecrow, who had taken his mask off, was holding a stone like expression and Joker was smiling wildly as usual.

"So" She spat out "He was killed by Hush, he left me riddles, he has a brother and he's not really dead? I'd love an explaination for this!" Jonathan stepped forward.

"I'll explain, Child. The Winged menace that is Batman, handcuffed are dear Edward at the top on top of tyhe Museum as you and Pamela fled. Joker, as part of Riddler's plan, blew an apartement sky high" Jonathan explained. Joker chuckled at the last part. "Riddler, not one to be trapped for long, broke out of th cuffs. Cobblepot had tipped him off that his hunter was going to be on the Museum at that point. Edward called me to see what I knew and Hush. the hunter he was waiting on, shot him and killed him as a way to make it easier to kill you. I heard Edward being murdered from the phone and got in a van I had stolen. When I got to the Museum, Joker here was outside holding a dead Riddler in his arms. We put him in the back of my van and rushed him to the only person who could save him, Ra's Al Ghul. Of course the head of the Demon wasn't compliant at first but he owed Edward a debt after Edward had protected Talia from assasians during his detective years. Ra's put Edward in one of his amazing Lazarus Pits and Edward, like he did before, rose from the Lazarus pit insane yet enlightened. He told Joker and I of a plan to save you and remainded "dead" as far as Hush was concerned." Joker then tapped Jonathan wildly.

"Yes, Jack?" He glared at the Clown. Joker began to jump up and down, Selina wasn'tin the mood for this.

"Can I tell her about the plan, straw face? Can I? Can I, pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" He stopped jumping and batted his eye lashes at Scarecrow.

"Fine go ahead" Jonathan sighed and sat on a chair he retrieved from the dining area. He would have set beside Selina but he was afraid that she might use him as a scratching post. Joker stood up straight and bowed dramatically.

"I'd like to welcome you all to today's episode of Storytime with Joker!" He began to laugh.

"Jack!" Selina warned and flicked her sharp nails at him.

"Oh, tough crowd!" Joker chuckled "Alrighty, I shall explain to you, pawprints! Ol' Riddles told me to give the riddles and the folder out after the funeral. He know that deadshot and Zsazz would be around to take you out but I stopped them before thay got to you. Edward has a plan and I shall tell you what it is!" Joker was beaming at her and clapping his hands. He stopped and began to flambountly pase. "Bandage face is throughing a big Gala ball this week and has invited Batsy to it. It's all a ruse to convince Bats that he's changed, which will all know is a big, FAT lie! Edward's plan is for a few of use to crash it and get revenge on Hush for almost killing Riddles and you."

Selina nodded. Edward and Ivy returned and the other three rouges left. Edward then sat beside Selina.

"How are you, Kitten?" He kissed her cheek.

"I'm still mad at you" She replied coldly.

"What if I took you into that bedroom and apoligised properly?"

"Sounds good" She wickedly grinned.


End file.
